You Want to Bet?
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Mycroft is certain that his brother has deeper feelings for the army doctor. He just needs solid proof, because he's not going to lose his bet against Lestrade, no way!


**Slash warning in further chapters, Johnlock and maybe some minor hints of Mystrade… **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Sorry for bad English and crappy writing.**

…

**Chapter 1: You want to bet?**

Mycroft couldn't help but smile at himself as he watched the screen. Sure, he had a feud with his little brother but it wasn't his fault. He only wanted what's best for Sherlock and the family, but sadly the younger one of the two siblings didn't seem to understand that.

He zoomed in to see his brother's facial expression. Oh yes he was smiling. And not one of those small and wry smiles he often showed. But a real wide, teeth showing smile with his eyes sparkling with happiness. Mycroft couldn't remember the last time he saw that smile, honestly he wasn't sure he'd ever had.

Mycroft had known from the start that the soldier would be good for Sherlock, in one way or another. And he was right. Sherlock seemed a lot happier these days. And as the consulting detective sat there in the restaurant with his partner on the other side of the small table and actually looked completely utterly happy Mycroft knew he had to do everything he could to keep Watson by his brother's side.

Mycroft wondered if the army doctor found it awkward to eat while Sherlock was watching every move he made, but the man didn't seem to have a problem with it. Sherlock almost never ate which made everyone he knew extremely worried. Mycroft knew both Watson and Mrs. Hudson did what they could to try and feed the skinny detective but as with everything, once Sherlock's decided something not even God could make him do otherwise.

He watched with curiosity at how Sherlock's eyes studied the doctor. Sherlock had always studied people's movement and facial structure and Mycroft had grown up watching him do it. And therefor he could tell that this was something different. Normally those grey eyes were cold as they watched the prey, but they weren't now. They were alive and loving. _Loving?_ A thought suddenly echoed through his head. _Is my little brother falling in love? Impossible! _Mycroft had always been called the man of ice, but to be honest he showed more emotions than his younger brother. Mycroft had after all the capability of falling in love. Sure, he tried to keep himself away from it as good as he could but he had the ability. Something he'd never noticed in Sherlock during his whole existence.

So no, there was no way Sherlock was falling for the soldier. One cannot simply fall in love at the age of 36 if you've never had that kind of feelings before. But then there was the question, why did Sherlock stare like that at Watson? Why were a man's eyes shining with love if he clearly was asexual?

Mycroft tried to think back but no, he just couldn't remember Sherlock ever being interested in anyone, male or female. But when he came to think about it, he moved out from home very early in his life. Sherlock was only eight years old when Mycroft moved to London to build a career in politics. He only traveled home for Christmas and birthdays, after all how much did he truly know about Sherlock's life? He knew his brother was bullied in school, he knew he never played any sports and he knew he got horrible grades ('_school's dull'_ had he answered when mummy had asked him about it) but he really had no idea about what his brother actually felt. Sure, he knew for a fact that Sherlock never had been with anyone, but that doesn't mean he's never felt anything for anyone. Sherlock always hides what he feels inside and he does it so good he himself doesn't find it sometimes.

The older Holmes brother scratched his head. "Do I really know that little about my brother that I can't even tell if he's ever been in love?" he whispered to himself and threw another glance at his brother's smiling features. "Well he is now, even if he knows it or not."

…

Lestrade laughed and shook his head. "Oh no. You may be Sherlock's brother but you don't have the same skills in deduction as he has. I've known the guy for about five years and he's never shown any sign of being interested in anyone. I tell you, the guy isn't bent any way," the police said and he swallowed what was left of his beer.

"Well that's where you're wrong my friend. You should have seen the way Sherlock was looking at John. That's far from just a friendly glance."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well that's just Sherlock. He stares at everyone with those creepy eyes."

Mycroft raised his brows. "You wanna bet?"

Lestrade laughed loudly making everyone in the pub turn their glances towards them. "Sorry," he muttered before he once more turned towards the older Holmes. "Sure, you get 50 pounds if you can prove that Sherlock's in love with John and I get 50 if you can't."

Mycroft scratched his forehead. "Nah, I'm rich enough as it is, I don't want your money."

"So what do you want?"

Mycroft's mouth widened into a wry, clever smile and Lestrade directly regretted that he'd said anything.

…

**So what did you think? Please review! :D**

**And I haven't really figured out what Lestrade will have to do if he loses the bet, what do you think?**


End file.
